Slab tracks for rail vehicles are known in the art and are preferentially used in tunnels. To ensure quick rescue in the event of accidents and disturbances, such tracks are provided, particularly in tunnels, with emergency pathways that are drivable for road vehicles and of course also walkable for pedestrians. A requirement with regard to the latter is that tripping points are eliminated as far as possible.
Known emergency pathways consist of prefabricated plates, e.g. of concrete, resting on a track slab of filling concrete in which the sleeper blocks are embedded. In the case of tracks with elastically supported, vertically movable sleeper blocks, an additional requirement is that the plates of the emergency pathway do not hinder the mobility of the sleeper blocks. An advantage of such emergency pathways is that the dimensions and the weight of the prefabricated plates can be designed such that the plates can be transported and laid by conventional means. However, a disadvantage is that the dimensions of the plates have to be adapted to the gauge, the sleeper block dimensions, the sleeper block spacing, and the slope of the filling concrete track slab. A slope is required to drain water. All these variable parameters make it uneconomical to keep a stock of prefabricated plates. A further disadvantage of emergency pathways of this kind is that the plates often do not rest stably on the filling concrete track slab so passing vehicles cause a tilting movement and the plates are thus subject to high local wear.
On the background of this prior art, it is the object of the invention to provide a method for producing a slab track for rail vehicles with an emergency pathway for road vehicles that is simple and cost-efficient to implement and that results in a slab track provided with a positionally stable emergency pathway having a high load capacity.